300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Himura Kenshin
'Abilities' ---- Battousai Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Whenever Kenshin has his katana sheathed, his energy recovery rate is increased by 100%, his Attack Damage is increased by (25 + per 10% Critical Strike Chance from equipment)% and his Critical Strike Chance is increased by (25 + per 10 Attack Damage from equipment)%. When his basic attack, 'Douryuusen Q, ''Ryuutsuisen E, or '''''Ryushounen E hits on an enemy unit, he will unsheathe his katana while also applying the bonus effect from sheathed katana on that attack. Kenshin will sheathe his katana back when out of combat for 6 seconds. ---- Douryuusen Q Cost: 40 Energy Cooldown: 6 seconds'' *Active - 'Kenshin sends a slash in a straight line, dealing 40/70/100/130/160 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reducing their Hit Rate by 15% for 2 seconds. ---- '''Souryuusen W Cost: 40 / 35 / 30 / 25 / 20 Energy Cooldown: 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds'' *''Available only while Kenshin has his katana sheathed *''Passive - ''When Kenshin kills an enemy hero, he will sheathe his katana, reset the cooldown of this skill, and restore 40 Energy. *''Active - ''He gains 275% bonus Movement Speed and becomes immune to all crowd controls for 0.75 seconds, and his next basic attack within 1.5 seconds will make him perform another basic attack without any animation for a total of 2 hits (1st hit without animation and 2nd hit with animation). Both hits can critically strike. *''Note - ''The basic attack without animation is performed and deals its damage before the basic attack with animation. Ryuumeisen W Cost: 40 / 35 / 30 / 25 / 20 Energy Cooldown: 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 seconds'' *''Available only while Kenshin has his katana unsheathed *''Active - ''He immediately sheathes his katana that causes sound vibrations, reducing the Movement Speed of nearby enemies by 60% for 1 second. ---- Ryuutsuisen E Cost: 30 Energy Cooldown: 14 seconds'' *Active - 'Kenshin leaps 400 range forward and smashes his katana to create an impact around the target location, dealing 30/70/110/150/190 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit within 200 radius and marking them for 1 second. Afterward, he can use '''Ryushousen E once within 4 seconds. Ryushousen E Cost: 30 Energy Cooldown: 14 seconds'' *Active - 'Kenshin strikes in a cone, dealing 30/70/110/150/190 + Bonus AD physical damage and knocking enemies up to the air if they were marked by '''Ryuutsuisen E. ---- Kuzuryuusen R Cost: ''-'' Cooldown: 90 / 80 / 70 seconds'' *Active - 'Kenshin immediately slashes on a target enemy, suppressing the target for 1 second while dashing through them before dealing 100/200/300 + AD + x current Energy true damage. If Kenshin's Health is below 35%, this skill transforms into '''Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki R. Note - This skill shares the same cooldown with Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki R. Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki R Cost: ''-'' Cooldown: 90 / 80 / 70 seconds'' *''Available only while Kenshin's health is below 35% *''Active - ''Kenshin immediately slashes on a target enemy, suppressing the target for 0.8 seconds while dashing through them before dealing 150/250/350 + AD + x current Energy true damage and knocking the target up. Note - This skill shares the same cooldown with Kuzuryuusen R. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes